Agonizing
by SNlXXY
Summary: Blaine Anderson, one of the most popular guys in school, must find a balance between his reputation and his love for Kurt Hummel, the nerdy kid hated by most but brought Blaine to life in ways he never knew he desperately needed.
1. Chapter 1

Agonizing

Hey guys! This is my first story, so please leave a review with some constructive criticism. I've read plenty of stories to know how this works, so if I'm not doing something quite right, let me know and I'll fix it. So I'll let you read and I'll introduce myself more as I get used to this concept. This will probably only be about five or six chapters, since I don't believe in elongating a plot to the point of reaching an unviable amount.

Disclaimer: I personally think adding this ruins the purpose of FANFICTION. I don't own Glee. Only people with creative minds could create such meaningful characters.

XxX

Blaine smiled softly as he passed the timid, yet somewhat flamboyant boy that he was lucky enough to call his only genuine friend. Popularity had its pros and cons, and he qualified his false friends as a con. Kurt was the boy's name, and although he was considered a loser, Blaine was able to see what others couldn't see.

Kurt's iridescent eyes glittered when he caught a glimpse of him before Karofsky, a guy who always passed the football to Blaine during games, as if the kiss up gesture would make him his new best friend, pushed him down and kicked him in the stomach. Although no one knew they were friends, Blaine ran quickly to help Kurt. "Karofsky!" Blaine's voice filled with darkness and hate as he spat the name of the bully. "What's your problem?" Karofsky paused as soon as Blaine approached. "Why are you standing up for this loser? Why don't you help me kill him and hide his body?" a teasing, devious smirk graced his face.

Blaine lunged forward to punch him, but a hoarse cry came from Kurt, who had begun to cough up blood. "Leave. Before I tell Coach Beiste about this." Blaine's words sparked slight fear in Karofsky, causing the bully to stalk off. Blaine kneeled down besides Kurt and slowly helped him up. "Are you okay? Wait, no, that was a dumb question, is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly as he helped Kurt pick up his books. He smiled sadly as he pulled a napkin out of his bag to wipe away the blood.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that. If Karofsky tells anyone you stood up for me, your reputation could be ruined. You should have just let him tear me to shreds and burn my remnants. I would've understood." Blaine pulled Kurt into the janitor's closet. He looked straight into Kurt's azure eyes. "You obviously don't know what you mean to me. Kurt, you're my best friend. When it comes to our friendship, everything is secondary. I'll always be there for you." Kurt sighed. "Then why are we in a closet?" Blaine had many adequate answers, but for this, he had none.

Kurt completely understood why they were friends only when nobody could see them. He would never want Blaine to suffer the way he did. Tears blurred his vision, giving off a kaleidoscope effect. The pain in his chest he felt whenever he thought of Blaine hurting agonized him more than the cuts, bruises, imperfections marking his skin, scarring him, forcing him to believe this was all his fault.

Blaine shook his head as he pulled Kurt closely to him, as if to memorize the way Kurt's body fit perfectly against his. Kurt's ivory fingers slowly grazed his face, lingering as they touched his lips. This surprised Blaine. Kurt allowed him to touch him, hug him, kiss his cheek, etc., but Kurt hardly ever allowed _himself _to distribute physical contact.

"Don't forget me." Kurt sighed as he pulled away, lackadaisically. This was always Kurt's parting request. Blaine never understood this until the end of their time together, the end of his world. "Never," he breathed as he cradled Kurt's face in his hands, pressing a soft, gentle, lingering kiss to Kurt's slightly parted lips as a friendly gesture before leaving, a friendly gesture that always ended up breaking Kurt's heart more and more each day. Kurt didn't believe he mattered anymore, despite what Blaine told him. He was already broken beyond repair.

XxX

This is only the first chapter/prologue, so I'll make the chapters a lot longer once I get the hang of… This. It's a lot to get used to. I hope you guys like it!

Clearly Puppy Love


	2. Chapter 2

Agonizing Ch 2

Hey there! I just want to thank you guys for the reviews and alerts. It's not every day that I have people who understand the way I write and why I write. You guys made my day, and I actually smiled while reading the reviews, shocking pretty much anybody who witnessed. So once again, thank you for the confidence you guys have given me with just a few words.

I also want to thank Call Me Mad for helping me out with the whole paragraph situation. I was told by one of my instructors to start a new paragraph when I need to change the topic, and another teacher told me to create a paragraph every five to seven sentences. I'm going to stick with your method.

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Glee. You can check my pockets, you can search my house, and Glee won't be anywhere near my possession. I'm not capable of obtaining something that potent and addicting.

One more thing before I continue, I honestly don't think people give Kurt the credit he deserves. He's not weak at all, and I know this is a little hypocrisy coming from me, since I've made Kurt seem to be weak and needy in the first chapter, but I promise that this story is NOT about a weak, needy, fragile Kurt who needs someone to baby him all the time.

xXxXxXx

"He's so weird!" "Why would anyone as gorgeous as Blaine Anderson go to such great lengths to defend him?" "Did you see them come out of that closet together?" the Cheerios' constant chatter during lunch contained rumors that spread faster than ever, and Kurt received more hatred than he ever thought he ever would.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked as he approached the lunch table filled with his teammates. Kurt's words still echoed in his head. Did Kurt doubt their friendship? He always asked Blaine to never forget him, as if Blaine would easily walk away once he found someone or something. He just didn't understand, and that broke Blaine's heart more than anything.

"Care to explain why you were defending Hummel? Karofsky was just doing what had to be done, what he's been doing for years, so why do you care all of sudden?" Michael, the team's wide receiver, accused as Blaine sat next to Sam and Finn. It sickened Blaine to hear Michael say that Kurt being hurt was something that had to be done, and had been happening for so long.

"Why wouldn't I defend him? Hurting someone isn't okay, no matter who they are, especially since Kurt's going through a hard time right now. Why would Karofsky have any right to hurt innocent people?" It didn't matter to Blaine what the consequences were for defending a.. A lose- Kurt, he just wanted him to be safe.

Michael appeared to contemplate this. He shrugged after awhile. "You have a point, I guess. We'll make you a deal. We'll convince Karofsky to cut it out, and we'll leave your precious puppet, or pet, whatever he is to you, alone." Blaine sighed in relief, ignoring the offensive jab. "But you have to do these two things. One, come to my party Saturday night. You're Blaine freaking Anderson. Imagine how many people will show up when they hear you'll be there. Next, I have a cousin, his name is Sebastian Smythe. He's been annoying the heck outta me, whining about how he needs to get laid. Don't look at me like that, Anderson. I know you're homo for Hummel, so why not give Sebastian a try? You know I would be beating you up if you were someone else, since doing that to Blaine Anderson is committing more social suicide than joining the Glee Club, and Sebastian is family, so nothing I can do in that department without consequences. You don't even need to make eye contact with him. One date, and that's it,"

Blaine wanted so badly to decline. He was a virgin, saving himself for someone who actually cared about him. Yet this was Kurt's safety he was trying to preserve. He couldn't be selfish. "Deal." Blaine looked anywhere but Michael's devious brown eyes. Blaine had a sudden surge of guilt run through him, but never realizing that Kurt was a table away, his face sullen and glasz eyes downcast, painfully hearing every single word.

xXxXx

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he spotted his favorite person by his locker and wrapping his arms around him, internally scolding himself for checking to see if anyone was around first. Kurt was trying to put his books in his bag, failing the task, for his fingers were clutching the edges of his sleeves. He stiffened, on alert, before realizing it was Blaine. The meek boy slowly relaxed into Blaine's arms, not caring that the fabric of his shirt was beginning to stick to his open wounds beneath.

"Hi," Kurt sighed breathily as Blaine's lips softly caressed his cheek. Blaine was a touchy-feely person, always connected to Kurt somehow when they were together, yet Kurt's heart always found a way to beat even faster at even the slightest contact.

"Where were you at lunch? I couldn't find you," Blaine questioned curiously as he carefully shut Kurt's locker and gently pried Kurt's bookbag from his hands. Kurt hesitated before deciding to tell Blaine the truth. They told each other everything.

"I um... I actually was at lunch. I sat at the table next to yours," he murmured quietly as they walked towards Blaine's car. Blaine halted to a stop.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Kurt nodded guiltily, as if he was at fault.

"Blaine, don't do this. You're going to give it up to a guy you don't even know to make the football team stop picking on me. Don't." Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kurt, I would do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe, and happy, and comfortable in your own skin, because you deserve it. Honestly, the Sebastian deal is the last thing I'm thinking about if you're that much closer to being safe and secure." Kurt's polar ice cap-colored eyes hardened at this, flaring in anger.

"You want to talk about honesty, Blaine?" he spat out the word angrily in disgust before pulling himself from Blaine's grasp. "Here, I'll show you some blatant honesty. They LIED to you. The moment you left that lunch table, they ganged up on me, dragged me to the nearest alley, and beat me until I could hardly breathe," Kurt fumed as he pulled up his sleeves, revealing long cuts and huge purpling bruises, fresh blood pouring out of all the open wounds. Before Blaine had time to pull Kurt close to calm him with soothing words while plotting murder, or punch himself in the face for being a gullible idiot, Kurt was getting ready to leave, shaking his head as he gracefully strode away. He turned to face Blaine on his way out the door and smiled sadly.

"There's no need to try and fix something so broken. I'm so thankful that you tried, but nothing's going to change the fact that I'm... Me, no matter how much I used to be convinced that that* was actually a good thing." With that, Kurt Hummel was out the door, hurting inside and out.

xXxXx

*doubled 'that' on purpose!

Well, here's the second installment of Agonizing. I hope it was okayish...ness. It isn't that long, but I hardly have time to just sit down and write, so my chapters might gradually grow as it slowly gets closer to Saturday. I just want to thank you guys again for all the alerts and reviews. I apologize greatly for the use of illiterate terms used for the way Michael (He's an original character who will be showing up in a lot of my stories, always playing the bad guy) was speaking to Blaine. I have never spoken like that in my life, and I've never heard a teenage football player speak or give a teammate an ultimatum. If I over exaggerated the usage of slang, as well as expression and italics, let me know. I promise I don't bite... Some of the time. I also know nothing about football, so we'll see how his will work. So anyways, please review, and I'll update as soon as possible.

Clearly Puppy Love


	3. Chapter 3

Agonizing Ch 3

Hi there! I just wanted to thank you guys again for all the positive feedback I've received. I now have 8 reviews, which was way more than I could ever hope for. So thank you once again.

Also, I received a review asking if they went to McKinley or Dalton. Even though Dalton would be a nice place to have this story take place, I personally think McKinley is more fitting. I apologize sincerely for not making that clear.

So this chapter is a conversation between Michael and Blaine and slight Kurt and Blaine.

Disclaimer: I don't Glee. I'd gladly take it off your hands if you happened to own it and no longer wanted it...

xxXxxXxx

"Michael, you are **DEAD**!" Blaine roared as he stalked after the jock. "What is _wrong_ with you? I told you to leave Kurt alone! If you want to sleep in peace tonight and keep your _reputation _intact, explain to me why you would mess with Kurt once you realized what he means to me." Blaine's honey-hazel eyes bore into Michael's, the eternal fire behind them exposed slightly.

Michael had the audacity to laugh. "Get off your high horse, Anderson. Once everybody finds about you, you'll no longer be at the top of the pyramid. And seriously? Did all the show tunes and glitter get to that puny brain of yours? Why _wouldn't_ I mess with Hummel when I found out he was your little experiment? When you're at your weakest is when you let people take advantage of you. You're such a freakin' idiot. I'd be at the top instead of you."

The only thing that stopped him from murdering Michael right then and there was the fact that his phone rang. It was the most cliché reason for a fight to be postponed, but when he pulled it out and saw it was Kurt, he had to answer right away.

"Hey," he said bashfully, as if the school's biggest jerk face wasn't right in front of him, vulnerable enough for a couple punches in the face.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could... Come over today. I- we.. We could watch um... Could watch P.S. I Love You, since we h-h-haven't se-een it yet-t... But you know, we don't have to watch it if you don't want to, I mean-"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorable stutters. "Of course, love. I'll be over in a few. I just had to take care of something. I have to talk to you about something as well." Today was the day Blaine was going to tell Kurt how he felt.

Kurt smiled sweetly at the term of endearment. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Blaine was about to hang up, when Michael saw the perfect opportunity to make a comment. "Hey, homos, finish your sparkle-filled conversation. Anderson, I met you here for a fight, not for a fairy convention."

Blaine quickly swore under his breath before Kurt replied. "Blaine... Don't. I told you no. I shouldn't have told you if I knew you would give some sort of retaliation."

"Kurt, I-" he didn't even get to finish when Michael slammed Blaine's back into a wall.

"This is it, Anderson. We made a DEAL. You stick to that, we'll be just fine. If you don't, well... Don't expect to see your elf living and breathing." Michael shoved Blaine once more before walking away slowly. Before he reached the exit, a silver glint reflecting from Michael's hand caught Blaine's eye.

A pocketknife.

xxXxxXxx

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling close together as they watched the movie, an ecru cashmere blanket surrounding them. "Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily as he nuzzled his head even more into Blaine's neck.

"Hm," Blaine replied, trying to stay focused on breathing evenly as Kurt's lips pressed against the side of his jugular.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kurt's fingers lazily stroked Blaine's jawline, doing nothing for Blaine's nerves.

"O-oh, I um... Wanted to tell you. About how I feel about you." this caused Kurt to tense immediately. He pulled away slightly to face Blaine, pausing the movie, and Blaine took this as a bad sign. "I… Um.." his mouth ran dry until he remembered this was Kurt he was talking to, the only person in the world who knew Blaine better than Blaine knew himself. "Kurt, I am absolutely, incredibly, extremely, uncontrollably in love with you. I have been since the day you looked at me with your breathtaking eyes, and even more so when I got to see what a sweet, caring, smart, beautiful person you are, and despite what others thought or said about you, and what situation you were put in, you knew what to do.

"You made me think about who I was as a person, and you made me realize that no matter what, I have somebody to count on, somebody to hold me when I just want to scream and cry, someone to take care of. You are _my world_, and you haven't even said yes yet."

Kurt's heart practically stopped beating the second Blaine confessed his love. He automatically wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Yes," he whispered into his ear, loving the way Blaine's gel-free curls caressed his face.

Blaine chuckled. "You don't even know what I was going to ask!" he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled warmly. "Well hopefully you were asking me to be yours, because if not, I'll have to ask you to be mine." This was the moment. The moment when Kurt could forget about the scars, the words the jocks had carved into his skin, the pain he had to endure, because _Blaine Anderson_ loved him the way he loved Blaine. Pieces of him that Blaine had previously broken were beginning to come together again.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask, and I would never mind being yours," Blaine crooned, pulling Kurt even closer. If Blaine's confession wasn't enough of a push, this was way too much.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Kurt whispered before tentatively pressed his lips to Blaine's. The love and emotions put into the kiss made everything worth it. There wasn't any need for Kurt to be scared, no need for Blaine to hate himself for who he was, because even if they were broken, they were now _broken together_. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, never letting go now that he didn't have to.

After a few minutes of just getting lost in the sensation of their lips pressed together, Kurt pulled away. He gripped Blaine's face in his hands, forcing Blaine's eyes to stare into his. His face broke into the widest grin Blaine had ever seen from Kurt. "I love you, too," he responded, causing Blaine to pull him in for another tender kiss. Kurt kissed back for a few moments before pulling away again. "Wait, Blaine, in order for this to work, I need you to know that _I am not weak._ I'm not fragile, and I'm not going to break the second you think you've done something wrong. Just please don't restrain yourself because you feel you need to be careful with me. Understand?"

Blaine automatically nodded. "Kurt, of course. I know how strong you are, and I will treat you the way I treated you before, only now I can kiss you whenever I want, and tell you how much I love you, and, gosh, Kurt, you don't realize how amazing you make me feel," he exclaimed as he pulled Kurt onto his lap, pressing kisses to Kurt's lips all the while.

Kurt laughed breathily, running his hands though Blaine's hair. "I love you." so many thoughts were running through his head, but he didn't want to think about them.

"I love you, too."

Kurt paused and pulled away once again. "Wait. What about the date with Sebastian?"

Blaine froze on the spot. "I won't do it if you don't want me to," he suggested. He wanted so badly for Kurt to let him, so he could stop all of the abhorrent things the jocks could do to him. The light that faded from Kurt's eyes every time a horrible name was shouted at him in the hallways made Blaine's chest fill with pain and remorse. Kurt knowing of the knife Michael kept around, reserved for him, made Blaine want to throw up. He had to do it, no matter what he promised Kurt.

"I don't want you to. I know you're trying to protect me, but you're **MINE**," Kurt smirked playfully as he pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

Lying to Kurt literally killed him, more than he would ever know.

xxXxxXxx

When I said slight Kurt and Blaine, I actually meant a LOT. Hopefully you enjoyed or hated it!

I decided that updates will be every other day, so hopefully this is enough until next time! (Monday)

Thank you guys for my eight reviews! I really hope I can receive more in the future, because without feedback, I can't see if my writing has improved and what needs to improve.

Also, the kissing scene was... Eh. I don't know. Hopefully as I continue to write some of those, they will improve.

Next chapter- The 'date' and the party, plus a misunderstanding.

Edit- I found some typos, so don't be confused as to why this was deleted, then reposted, then deleted, then reposted again. Sorry!

Clearly Puppy Love


	4. Chapter 4

Agonizing Ch 4

Hi! I am such a procrastinator. Feel free to whack me upside the head for it... Well, if you want your head bitten off.

So anyways, I'm so very thankful for all your reviews. Thank you so much. And demi, your super kind words actually put me in a perfectly adequate mood. Thank you to bethanycriss and lunargirl40 for reading all the way to where we are now. I'm so thankful for all of my reviews, it makes me want to add some sort of emoticon... (colon, right parentheses). That's the closest you will ever see to an emoticon in my AN's.

I just wanted to let you guys know, also, that I don't really know how beta readers work, but for now I'll just call them editors I guess...? Well, if anyone would like to be an _editor_ for this story and my future stories, I would be so grateful. PM me and I'll give you my email. Then you'll have to send me a sample piece of your writing, so I can see how well your grammar/punctuation use is, as well as, what I like to call, "Writer's Insight." Whoever I choose gets to prompt one shots _whenever_, since I don't usually take prompts. If you want to, also, you could co-write stories with me as well? We'll take it from there, so hopefully there's somebody out there who is willing.

Disclaimer: Thanks for reminding me that I don't own Glee.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Kurt was all Blaine could think of the next day.

As he reached the library, Blaine spotted his boyfriend sitting isolated in a corner, reading Shakespeare's _The Twelfth Night_. Blaine approached him quietly, as if to not disturb the peace and solitude surrounding Kurt. He sat next to him, and Kurt's hand automatically went to caress Blaine's jawline without averting his eyes from the text.

"Hi, love," Blaine whispered sweetly, quickly pressing his lips to Kurt's expectant lips, pulling away just as swiftly.

"Hey," Kurt greeted back brightly, his eyes sparkling in delight. He finally set the book down and faced Blaine. Kurt flashed a dazzling smile, warming Blaine's heart. It was the first time Kurt was genuinely smiled while he was at school, and Blaine knew it had to do with the fact that the bullying had stopped.

"I have some news. I won't be able to see you tomorrow, since I have this business function my parents want me to attend with them, but I'm all yours tonight for as long as you want me," The lies burned in Blaine's mouth like acid, but he ignored it as he quirked his own sweet smile and pulled Kurt onto his lap, ignoring Kurt's protests.

"Blaine, what if any of the jocks see?"

"Please, like the jocks would be caught dead in the library."

"True," Kurt gave in, pressing his lips to Blaine's jaw and snuggling closer into him. "And I'm glad today's Friday, so I can have you over for as long as I want."

"Mhm," Blaine hummed approvingly as he gazed lovingly at the angelic boy he held in his arms. He didn't deserve the hurt he endured on a daily basis.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered nervously, almost self-consciously after a few moments of pure silence.

"Yes?"

"... A-are you sure you love me?"

"... No, I'm not sure that I love you." Blaine could practically hear Kurt's break at this.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"I _am_ sure that I'm _in_ love with you, though. If I wasn't, what were you apologizing for?" Blaine whispered as he softly kissed Kurt, pulling him even closer, loving the way Kurt's lips felt against his.

"I was apologizing," Kurt said in between kisses, each one increasing in fervency. "For not being good enough to love."

This made Blaine pause and pull away, suddenly aware of where they were. He held Kurt's face gently in his hands, as if Kurt was made of glass. "Kurt, I never want you to doubt how much I love you. You are _everything_ to me, and nothing and no one is going to change that. You're all I want."

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine's, looking at the ground. "How would you know that for sure? It's not like there are many gay boys in Ohio... But Sebastian could be everything you need, and _more_, and here you are, settling for the idiotic loser that's willing to just stay here and let the jocks beat me up every single day of my life if that's what it would take for everyone else to be happy. It hurts to know that there is nothing that I can offer you, except an anchor in Lima, while you'd rather be playing football, or teaching, or raising a family, or being happy."

"Who says you can't do that for me? Sebastian is nothing. He's some random guy who lives off of hookups. You don't seem to understand when I say that I'm in love with you. And never say those things about yourself! What about your dreams of New York?"

Kurt looked down in shame. "My dad's medical bills cost a lot. There isn't a great amount of money in my college fund to actually put me through college, especially not New York. He can't really work at the shop right now, not in his condition. My life is going downhill, and I don't want you to have to sacrifice everything you've worked _so_ hard for, for someone who doesn't even have a brain that works the way it's supposed to. "

Blaine made Kurt's eyes meet his. "You are perfect, no matter what anybody tells you, or what they think of you. You are perfect, and I love you, and I will keep telling you that until the day that you finally believe it's true, even if that means dying for you to believe it. And we'll find a way for it to all work out. We always do."

They were entering territory where even their love for each other couldn't save them.

xxxXxxxXxxx

The next day, Blaine sat on his bed, thinking of what he was going to do. He couldn't cheat on Kurt, even if it would stop the bullying. He needed a plan. He immediately got an idea. He ripped out his cell phone and called his old Warbler friend, Kory. Kory was single, reliable, _and_ gay. "Kory, can you do me a favor?"

"Hey, man! I haven't talked to you in forever! What can I do for you?"

"I know! Um... It's a long story, but here's the abridged version. My boyfriend-"

"Congratulations, man!"

"Yeah, thanks, anyways, my boyfriend is bullied. Really badly, and so this jerk face named Michael is pretty much blackmailing me. He told me I have to sleep with his cousin and go to his party, or else he'll... He'll..." Blaine couldn't bring himself to say it. "Kurt could be seriously hurt."

"Okay... Where is this going?"

"Can you... Can you sleep with his cousin? I really don't want to, and if I did it, either way, Kurt would hate me."

"Sure! I sound like a sleaze for agreeing, but anything for you and your boy, who I really need to meet. So I just meet up with him and tell him I'm you?"

"You'll definitely meet him soon. He's the most sweetest, smartest, beautiful, perfect-"

"Blaine?"

"What? Oh! Sorry! But yeah, all you have to do is meet up with him and pretend to be me. And other... Stuff."

"Sure! Just text me the details."

"Thank you so much, K! I owe you big time!"

"No, man, just take care of your boy, and make sure I get to meet him soon. Take care, Blaine."

"Will do, K. See ya."

All he had to do now was get this party over with.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Blaine lied to Kurt because this party, last time he'd been at a party with alcohol, it was a disaster (see Rachel Berry incident). Blaine didn't plan on purposefully consuming it, but the chance that he drank something spiked... Well... He was playing it safe. Plus, if Michael was there with football players, it wouldn't go very well. And the 'date' was supposed to happen there.

Blaine knocked hurriedly, before he changed his mind, and waited patiently. Kory was supposed to show up when Sebastian did, which wasn't until later.

Michael answered a few moments later, staggering against the door, words slurring. "Heyyy, Anderson, where's your pet?"

Blaine simply answered,"I left him at home," he was way too slipshod to snap at a wasted Michael James.

"Cool, cool. Hey, Anderson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go throw up in the bushes."

"... Um... You go... Do that." This was why he hated high school parties. It was worse than ever since Kurt wasn't there. He entered Michael's household, the strong scent of alcohol and smoke lingering heavily in the air. He was seriously entering Inferno.

xxxXxxxXxxx

About fifteen minutes into the party, he already found himself being ushered into a closet with a bunch of random Cheerios. "Come on, Blaine! We can be so much fun!" A whiny, nasally voice came from an annoying junior.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh, I love your body. We-we belong together!"

"I can rock your world, Anderson! Just watch!"

Blaine gently tried to pry off the grabby hands of the four Cheerios. "Okay, girls, um... I'm in a relationship. I'm in love. Please, um... Just-" A cotton candy-flavored mouth interrupted him, and he immediately pulled away. "Okay, I'm done." he quickly stormed out of the close, bumping into a slightly built body. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Blaine exclaimed as he looked up to be greeted by brown eyes and a devious smirk.

"Hey there, hottie. What's your name?" the guy was obviously very intoxicated.

"Um, Blaine Anderson. Yours?"

The smirk grew even wider. "Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you."

_'Oh no' _was the understatement of the century.

xXx

Sorry for being late! Hopefully next chapter will be a LOT better. Thank you to those who have actually continued to read this story!

Hopefully I'll have an editor for the next chapter, so it'll possibly slightly better.

The cliffhanger is really messed up.

I hate to do this, but... Is it okay if I set a goal for my reviews? Is twenty enough to ask for? Thanks, you guys.

I was kind of disappointed with this one, so after this story is finished, I'm going to possibly have alternate endings/situations. If not, then...

I also want to see who can guess my first name. Yes, I'm pulling a Rumpelstiltskin. So guess away. It's going to be pretty hard. I've only seen it ONCE in all of Glee fanfiction.

See you Thursday.

Clearly Puppy Love


	5. Chapter 5

Agonizing Ch 5

Hey, guys. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited/followed. I'm glad that I have 12 reviews! I'm very sad to say that this story is very close to an end. Thank you so much for reading, I'm so very grateful.

The position of editor is still open.

Disclaimer: Are you accusing me of owning Glee? I sense hypocrisy, since I **KNOW**__you have Glee in your pocket.

XxXxX

"Oh, um... I guess I'll see you later then," Blaine faked seduction.

Sebastian sent him a repulsive wink as he sauntered off.

Blaine started panicking, searching desperately for Kory. He saw all of the jocks forming a circle, sans Karofsky, surprising Blaine. Karofsky was Michael's second-in-command. He finally spotted Kory's curly brown hair. Blaine quickly ran to him, pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kory grinned lopsidedly. "I know! It's great to see you!"

Kory was usually mistaken as Blaine's twin brother, the only differences were Kory's height, gold-flecked emerald eyes, and slightly deeper voice. Other than that, you couldn't tell them apart.

"Okay, I'm going to set this thing up, and I'm going to have to leave. So I'll need you to stay in that room," he gestured to the room to their left, "And I'll say that I'm waiting for him, and... Yeah. I can't thank you enough, Kory."

"Seriously, Blaine. Don't mention it! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine walked over to where Sebastian was sitting, bending over to whisper, "I'm waiting."

Blaine didn't seem to make the connection as he eyed Sebastian's Dalton Academy blazer. He also didn't notice his phone ringing as Kurt's name flashed on the screen, his phone falling onto the floor as he left through the back door, pretending he was heading towards the bedroom

XxXxX

Blaine couldn't find his phone the next day, so he had no way to contact Kurt or Kory. He decided to drive to Kurt's house to spend some time with him. Blaine had a key, so he let himself in to find Kurt crying on the couch. He immediately knew something terrible had happened, because Kurt never cried, no matter what situation, he _never cried._

Kurt's swollen eyes widened as he spotted Blaine at the entrance. "B-Blaine, wha-at are you doing h-here?" he asked, sobs still wracking his body.

Blaine rushed to Kurt's side and pulled him onto his lap, never noticing the way Kurt flinched at first. "Love, what's wrong?"

Kurt only wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sobbing even harder as he rested his head against Blaine's chest.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt looked up to see Blaine's eyes filled with worry and agony. "Kurt, can you explain to me what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head before lunging forward and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back for a few minutes before pulling away, his hands soothingly running up and down the sides of Kurt's waist. "Sweetheart, you're avoiding the question."

"No, Blaine, I just... I just need you. I need to know that you love me, and that I'm not as filthy as I feel." His breathing had evened out, but he was on the verge of tears again.

Blaine's eyes softened as Kurt said this, a sad smile splaying across his face. "Of course you aren't filthy. You are pure, and sweet, and perfect." He laid down on the couch and gently pulled Kurt to rest his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine softly, yet chastely. Kurt smiled, though it only slightly reached his eyes. "I'm so in love with your smile," Blaine started, kissing Kurt in between each statement, "I'm in love with your crystalline eyes," a soft kiss was pressed to Kurt's forehead, "And I'm in love with your personality. You have no reason to hate yourself as much as you do, because I love you so much, that you're all I can think about every second of every day, and I can't help but dream of you every night, especially when I'm having a bad day and I just need _something_ to go right."

"I love you, too," Kurt sighed happily as his lips caressed the side Blaine's neck, making Blaine's heart beat erratically, causing Blaine to pull Kurt closer.

After a few hours of talking and whispers of sweet, lingering words, and soft kisses, Blaine decided it was time for him to go home.

"Don't forget me," Kurt whispered before Blaine surprised him with a passionate kiss.

"Never. You're mine, only mine, and you're going to stay mine forever. I love you. "

Kurt smiled with glittering tears before hugging Blaine tightly. "I'll always be yours. I love you, too." As he closed the door, he whispered, "More than you could ever know."

The events of the night before were the last thing on Kurt's mind, but that didn't mean they didn't haunt him every time someone held him a little too tight.

XxXxX

The next day, Kurt received a text from Blaine.

**Hey, babe. Meet me in the library. It's important.**

There was no 'I love you,' and Blaine never called him 'babe,' and that made Kurt suspicious, but he went anyways.

"You promise you slept with him?" Kurt heard Michael's voice.

"Yes. I did, cheating on my boyfriend in the process. Happy?" Blaine's voice boomed agitatedly.

"Sure. Looks like I'll leave you and your fairy princess live your happily ever after."

Kurt didn't think his heart could break as much as it did. It was all a lie.

Blaine spotted Kurt the moment he said those words, and felt remorse instantly. "Well, if you're done with this interrogation, I have better places to be," he spat angrily before following where Kurt had run off. "Kurt!" he called, desperation growing with each call. "Kurt!"

Kurt slowly turned around. He sighed before saying, "Blaine, save it. I'll meet you at home." With that, he started to walk home, but Blaine stopped him yet again.

"Kurt, just let me drive you home. I'll explain everything once we get there. I promise."

Kurt hesitated before nodding and following Blaine to his car.

Blaine paused before reaching out to Kurt. "Can I... Can I just hug you? I've missed being close to you."

Kurt meekly inched towards Blaine, letting him wrap his arms around his waist.

Once Kurt allowed himself to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine whispered softly in his ear, "I just need you to trust me, so I can have even the slightest assurance that you love me just as much as I love you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes before pressing his lips to Blaine's chastely, pulling away swiftly and entering the passenger's seat.

"I'm trying," was all that Blaine heard before the door slammed shut.

XxXxX

Once they arrived at Kurt's house and were settled on the couch, Kurt decided it was time to bring it up after an awkward silence. "Just... Tell me the truth. Did you really sleep with him?"

Blaine soothingly wrapped his arms around Kurt, noticing the way Kurt flinched at the contact. "No. I had a plan, and that plan didn't involve cheating on you, okay? My friend, Kory, did it for me. I know that when we were just friends, you didn't believe in love, and you're starting to lose faith in my love for you, but Kurt, you are everything to me. Why can't you see that?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine could see everything Kurt had been hiding, every word he'd ever wanted to say to someone. "It seems as if you doubt my love for you more than I doubt your love for me. I just... I can't help feeling insecure and thinking that there's someone out there who's better for you. It hurts me to think about it, but-"

"Stop, Kurt! Stop pitying yourself! You don't get it! I am _so_ in love with you, and I don't care that I say it way more than I should, but I do, and I am going to keep saying it until the day that I die. Just stop telling me that you're not good enough! You're pushing it, Kurt!"

Kurt visibly winced as Blaine's voice rose, and for the first time, Kurt somehow saw the anger he saw in the Karofsky's eyes a couple nights before in Blaine's. He began to quiver and breathe shakily, his scars prominently aching. Blaine's outburst was as if Kurt was slapped, immediately jerking away from Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "Kurt, no-"

"I'm sorry for telling you the truth, because we're always honest with each other, well until you decided it'd be fine to lie to me about the party. I'm honestly not as comfortable in my body as I was before, and you have no right to yell at me for being honest with you. I want everything to be okay, and I don't see why you want to settle for me. It's not supposed to work like this. You're the popular Blaine Anderson, they guy that has the voice of an angel, and is the most gorgeous person in the world, you're not supposed to fall for the broken, invisible loser named Kurt Hummel that freaks out every time someone raises their voice or fist."

Blaine automatically pulled him closer, kissing every inch of Kurt's porcelain face. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I'm so sorry for lying to you, and I need you to love yourself for who you are. You are beautiful, and flawless, and I love everything about you. You're what I've been looking for, and, you're the one who completes me. Don't you dare think that there's someone out there that could make me happier than you do. I'm going to help you. It's all right."

Blaine never knew that this made Kurt realize he had reached the end.

That night, Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms, sobbing his heart out, because, no, it would never be all right. He finally realized it was all over, that it was time for his goodbyes, all while his boyfriend slept soundly in naïve bliss.

XxXxX

The next chapter is going to be heartbreaking, well, for anyways, since I'm love with Kurt, but even if you aren't, it's going to be pretty emotional.

I can't believe the amount of favorites and subscriptions are accurate. It boggles my mind. THANK YOU.

After this story, I'm going to start a new story, but I have no idea what I should write, other than this Quinn/Sam story I've planned in my head. Anyone have a prompt?

Have a fantastic day, and I'll see you Sunday.

Clearly Puppy Love


	6. Chapter 6

Agonizing Ch 6

This is it. So this story has been on hiatus for months now, and I'm glad that I was finally motivated enough to write this chapter. Your reviews seriously made me smile, seeing as this story has 15 reviews and so many alerts! I'm so ecstatic! Thank you, salamat, gracias... That's all I can think of right now.

W I'm still trying to figure out if it should have a happy ending or not... Oh and please check out Flicker, a co-written story with AxelCat. WOOHOO! And Terrible Things by LabellessCow96. Seriously.

Anyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter!

Also, quick warning. There might be words in this chapter and the following chapter that I normally don't ever use, so don't hate me because you stumble upon it, and it may not be a big deal to some people, but for me it is, so yeah...

Disclaimer: My mother told me not to lie, yet she also told me unicorns don't exist. I'm in denial. I own Glee, there are such thing as unicorns.

-XxX-

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was holding something warm and soft in his arms. He pulled Kurt closer and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. Blaine lovingly observed Kurt's face, hating the way Kurt's face was streaked with dried tears and was scrunched up in pain.

"Kurt," Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's slightly parted lips. "Love, wake up."  
>The gray-eyed boy slowly awoke, but the second he opened his eyes, they began to fill with tears.<p>

Blaine pulled him onto his lap, softly caressing Kurt's face. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he looked into Kurt's eyes filled with pain and suffering. Blaine was ready to murder anyone that made the love of his life feel like that.

Kurt hesitantly nodded before placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. "I just... Missed you."

"Mhm... I know that isn't the case."

Kurt sighed. He reached for Blaine's lips with his own once more, but Blaine obliged for a couple of seconds before pulling away again. "Kurt, I'll kiss you once you tell me what's going on."

With a shaky breath, Kurt stood up and pulled up his shirt, revealing the burns, cuts, and wounds tainting his skin.

Blaine's sharp intake of breath and the expression on his face were enough to make Kurt flinch away quickly.

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. "Love, I'm sorry. I just can't seeing your skin so marked."

Kurt shook his head. "I understand. I would be too disgusted to touch me, too."

Blaine couldn't find the words to say. He just wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him onto the bed again. Blaine pulled the blanket to wrap around them, pressing kisses tenderly to Kurt's forehead. "I'm going to keep telling you every day, for the rest of my life, that you are perfect. I don't care what those ignorant jocks tell you, you are perfect, you are mine, you are loved. You should never think, not even for a second, that you are disgusting. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and don't accuse me of being biased, because you are honestly the sweetest, smartest, feistiest person I know, and I am unconditionally in love with you. No matter what, I am going to be there for you, even if you feel like it's hopeless." He hesitantly grasped the bottom of Kurt's shirt. "May I?"

After a few seconds, Kurt nodded.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt again, exposing the scars. He softly pressed a kiss to each one.

"I want to die. I want to know that I don't have to worry about pain or humiliation or anger."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms again instantly. "Do you want to know why I love you?"

"You've already told me so many times."

"I love you because you're stronger than you think you are, and because you're the most perfect person in existence."

"I love you because you smell like mint and hot chocolate instead of BO like the other jocks."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

-xXx-

Once they were at school, Kurt quickly ripped his hand out of Blaine's, leaving Blaine confused and slightly hurt.

"I don't think they'd like it very much if they saw you were still with me," Kurt explained softly, kissing Blaine's cheek swiftly before walking to his locker. On his way there, Karofsky pushed him harshly into the lockers, dumping a blue slushee over Kurt's head before attempting to walk away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Blaine practically exploded as he ran after Karofsky.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt quickly scrambled up from the ground, furiously clearing the slushee from his eyes as he ran after his ruthless boyfriend.

"What is with you and hurting innocent people? He never does anything to you, yet there you go, hurting him and torturing for things he can't help!" The curly-haired teen shoved Karofsky against the locker, not caring who saw the wounds he was about to inflict on the other jock.

"What's your deal, Anderson? Are you suddenly homo for Hummel?" Karofsky choked out, that devious glow in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I-"

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around to see Kurt, drenched in glucose and ice, running towards him. Blaine reached for his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pressing his lips to his sticky hair.

"Blaine, don't." Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hand instead. Kurt's eyes bore into Blaine's for a few seconds before they both turned to Karofsky.

"I'm so sick of you! You ruined me!" Kurt screamed at him before walking away, Blaine following him.

"Kurt-"

"I'm not weak, Blaine! I can take care of myself!"

"So what do you want me to do? Sit around and watch the love of my life get hurt every day? I can't do that, Kurt!"

"Don't treat me like some damsel in distress! I'm not the girlfriend that needs her big, bad boyfriend to beat up the bad guy. Just let me handle things first before you start throwing punches, okay?" Kurt moved forward to rest his forehead against Blaine's, his eyelashes downcast as he met Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, kissing him gently.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "Okay. I'll let you fight your own battles. I don't think of you as weak at all, my love. You're the strongest person I know."

"Don't feel obligated to say that."

"I don't. It's the truth, okay? I love you." Blaine planted a kiss to Kurt's lips one last time before tugging him towards the bathroom to clean him up.

"It's not going to wash out very easily," Kurt sighed, examining the blue splotches staining his white shirt.

Once they were in the bathroom, Blaine wordlessly grabbed a chair (it was there already for some reason, a reason he never wanted to find out) and gently pushed Kurt to sit on the chair.

"Lean back," Blaine said gently, softly caressing Kurt's face.

Kurt did as told and leaned against the sink.

Blaine carefully washed out all of the slushee, whispering sweet nothings the entire time.

Once Kurt's hair was slushee-free, Blaine removed his letterman jacket and handed it to Kurt. "Here, wear this."

"Thank you," Kurt said gratefully, moving forward to press his lips to Blaine's.

"Anything for you, love."

-xXx-

"Hey, fag."

Kurt's blood ran cold as he tried to walk to his car to meet Blaine there as fast as he could. He could hear as the jocks ran after him.

He found himself pushed face-first onto the ground, being kicked everywhere.

"P-please," Kurt gasped out, struggling to try and get up.

"Where's your boyfriend, hm? Hooking up with Smythe?"

"You seem so i-interested in my boyfriend's sex life for someone who's straight."

That earned him another kick to the stomach.

"We told you to stop ruining Anderson's life, turning him into a fucking fairy princess."

"H-he broke up with me," Kurt lied, hoping it'd be enough to deter them from going after Blaine once they were done with him.

"Just tell us the truth, fag, and we might let you go with only a few scratches," Michael sneered as he cockily walked around Kurt's hunched figure in a small circle just for show.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked past Michael to see Blaine running towards them.

"If you're going to do something to me, do it now. Don't let Blaine see me like this," Kurt said rapidly. He didn't want Blaine to have to suffer.

"You want me to do something now?" Michael asked mockingly, almost a haunting croon. "I'll do something."

Kurt caught a glimpse of a pocketknife.

-xXx-

Hehehe, uh... See you guys two weeks from now?

Clearly Puppy Love


End file.
